A Love to Kill ForJeff the Killer x Reader
by finding.jupiter
Summary: You were only 12 years old when Jeff the Killer first entered your life and tore it into pieces. It's been 6 years, he should've given you up by now. So what happens when he comes back? What does he want from you? Read it to find out! Also I do not own Creepypastas or the picture. I only own the story alone.
1. Prologue

{Prologue}

"Run, (Y/N)! Run!!"

Those were the final words that you'd heard from your parents. You witnessed them being murdered right before your eyes. And stood behind them was the stone hearted killer himself. The male wore a white hoodie and blue jeans.

He had messy charcoal colored and striking grey eyes with dark circles around them. His skin was pale like paper, but appeared to have the texture of leather. Finally, his mouth..His face had a gigantic Cheshire carved into it. Blood droplets fell from the corners of his mouth as he smiled at you. You couldn't help but stare in fear despite what your parents had told you.

The killer laughed maniacally and lapped up the blood off of his knife. His eyes held a hungry glare. Tears fell as you saw the lifeless bodies of your parents.

"W-Why did y-you-" you tried your best to form a sentece.

"Don't worry, Darling. I won't hurt you." A smirk formed on his face. "Too badly".

He began to make his way toward you with a crazed grin. Fresh adrenaline began to pump through your body and you got up and ran. Tears began to stream down your face as you ran upstairs. You tried to comprehend what was happening, but was too much for you too handle. You hid under the bed in your (now deceased) parents room. Sure, it's an obvious hiding spot. But it's around midnight and really dark out..Maybe you have a shot.

It wasn't long before you heard footsteps from the halls. You heard his frightening voice calling you.

"(Y/N)... (Y/N)..Where have you gone?" He asked. You heard a sigh escape from his lips, but as he began to speak, you'd noticed his tone had changed. "I don't have time for a damn game right now, we can play later." His voice began to shake and he sounded more intimidating. You didn't reply, you could only silently hyperventilate underneath the bed.

"Fuck!" He shouted. "I didn't want to hurt you, dollface. You're starting to piss me off now though. Shit, just come out already!" You began to flinch at his voice. He had not a clue where you were, but the tone of his voice was more than enough to frighten you.

You heard a distant ruckus. It must've been the killer. He was looking for you. Your body tightened up and you attempted to stay as quiet as possible. You heard shattering glass, doors being broken, stuff falling and crashing...Then there was pounding on your door. You locked a few doors to confuse him (including this one). (Y/N), open up!!!! I've found you now!" You heard the door get punched in, he unlocked the door and let himself inside.

"I know you're here somewhere...Come out, I'll numb you first if you want."

"Numb me?" You mouthed. What the hell was he talking about?

He flicked on the lights as he started to search for you. He checked the closet, bathroom, even the hamper. But where were you?

A sinister laugh escaped his mouth.

"I can't believe I hadn't looked here sooner." He peeked under the bed and instantly lockked his eyes with yours.

"Gotcha!" He smiled at his own remark.

Just as he was about to reach toward you until there was a loud knock at the front door.

"Hello? Mr and Mrs (L/N)? There been reports of loud noises, is everything alright?" It was a cop, this was your chance to escape. All you had to do was yell.

It seemed that the killer knew exactly what you were thinking. He put one of his hands to your mouth and the other hand held a knife that was placed onto your neck.

"One sound, and I won't hesitate to put you with your parents."

The knocking continued until the cop decided to come inside.

"Hello, anybody home? Holy shit-"

You knew he'd seen the gruesome scene of your parents bodies. Not too much sooner, you heard the sounds of sirens. The killer still had a firm grip on the knife until he began to slide from under the bed. You heard the sound of a window being broken and heavy footsteps approaching upon the stairs.

"Go to sleep, Little Bitch. Jeff will be back for you soon."

Author's Note: Okay, so I doubt that any people will read this. Thanks to those who have! This could have been worse. ;-; But thank you for reading my story, I don't own Creepypastas, only this story! Hope you enjoyed, I've always wanted to write something like this!! If you didn't, that's cool too. I tried my best though, I do plan to update once (or twice, like this time)a week. That's about it, baii!~Ai/Aya


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

The incident had left you in permanent shock.

You were traumatized. Jeff may have been gone, but his words didn't leave you.

"Go to sleep, Little Bitch."

But all that was 6 years ago, you were only 12 at the time.

Chapter 1

You've finally got all of your boxes into the house. It's your 18th birthday. It was pretty exciting for you. You've finally escaped your relative's home and inherited you parents' residence.

You unlocked your door and entered their mansion. You traced your fingers along the ancient carvings of the stair rail. A smile curled onto your lips as you reminisced the memories of you and your parents. Before you noticed, hot tears began to stream down your face. No, this wasn't the time to be crying. Your two best friends are coming live with you. You needed to clean, you hated clutter and no one had been here 6 years.

You spent the next 6 hours cleaning and unpacking boxes. While you you were finishing up the last 5 rooms upstairs, you heard a fallen object. You went down to check it out and saw that a vase had fallen over. "What the hell?" You uttered. "That's not not possible the vase was on the middle of table-" your sentence was interrupted by the ringing of your doorbell.

You grabbed an object nearby that was just heavy enough to inflict quite some damage, and slowly opened up the door.

Nothing. No one.

Not a killer or any normal person in sight. You were just about to shut the door and forget the entire thing until you noticed a package on your doorstep. You hesitantly picked it up and brought it inside your new home.

You tossed the present aside and sat on your couch. Your head ached painfully as you recalled the memory. You hadn't been here since then. You grabbed the present and quickly tore away the wrapping paper, anxious to see what would be revealed. Inside was a bouquet white roses with crimson spots on them and a note.

You picked the note up and it read

"I'm glad to have you back, Little Bitch."

Your eyes widened in horror.

"Little Bitch..Jeff. What the hell?! How would he know?" You exclaimed.

You were definitely scared, but you were pretty damn upset too. Of course you were, that psychotic beast murdered you parents. He even smiled as he did it. You wanted him dead. After being gone for so long, you'd think he'd let you go. But Jeff wasn't going even considering letting you out of his life. The maniac was in love with you.

Jeff trembled with laughter as he watched from outside your window, a frightened expression rested on your face. Watching you get scared had gotten him excited. A terrifying laugh emerged from him, he quickly tried to quiet down. Instead he lowered his head and smiled to himself.

"I've waited for you so long, (Y/N). I'm ready to play now."

You went around the kitchen looking for where you set your pain relievers. The whole creepy letter and crimson-stained roses thing (which also made you feel quite nauseous) left you with a stress caused stomach ache. Your body jumped up as you heard your doorbell ring once more.

"Relax, (Y/N). It's nothing." You attempted to reassure yourself, but the unsettling feeling only grew larger. You swiftly slid a box cutter into your pocket.

You opened the door and once again, no one was there. Not even another creepy present. You were already exhausted, and the fact that someone was playing ding-dong-ditch with you really did piss you off.

"This shit really isn't funny," you uttered to yourself, "Who ever is doing this, needs to give it up."

You locked your door and went back into the kitchen. "I just need to unpack the rest of the dishes and I'm done. Then I could finally relax." You glanced at your watch, your roommates should've been here at least an hour ago. Maybe they're just running late, but your mind had slowly spiraled to other ideas. You began to walk towards the boxes, but a sudden force pushed you against the wall. You had no time to process the pain before a pair of muscular arms found their way around your waist. A pair of cold lips found their way onto your neck. Your body was facing the wall, and the intruder was behind you. Even so, you didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The feel of the leathery skin told it all.

" _Miss me_?"

Author's Note: Okay, so I doubt that any people will read this. Thanks to those who have! This could have been worse. ;-; But thank you for reading my story, I don't own Creepypastas, only this story! Hope you enjoyed, I've always wanted to write something like this!! If you didn't, that's cool too. I tried my best though, I do plan to update once (or twice, like this time)a week. That's about it, baii!~Ai/Aya


	3. Scars From The Past (Additional Chapter)

A/N:This is a quick update about your life after the murder, I have really bad writer's block for chapter 2 right now. So please accept this for now, but I'll release chapter 2 as soon as possible, it'll be longer than other chapters (1 or 1.5k words, perhaps? I want to do more though). Keep in mind I have exams, so this isn't too good. I'm very sorry. English isn't my first language either, please pardon my mistakes. ToT~

You've finally arrived home from school, you noticed a note on the porch.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm working late at the hospital tonight. See you and your Uncle later. Love, Aunt Lisbeth~ "

"Dammit." You hissed.

You placed your key into the lock and turned the door knob. The stale stench of cigarettes and cheap booze wandered around your nose as it did daily.

"I'm home," you grumbled. "Uncle?"

You placed your backpack onto the kitchen table and walked into the living room. There you saw sitting was your Uncle Kenny. After your parents were murdered, your Uncle Kenny and Aunt Lisbeth were all you had left. They were relatives on your father side. You barely knew them since they lived a copuple states away, but he always had given you a strange vibe. He hardly looked up at you, as he was too focused on watching TV.

"You're late, (Y/N). You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Well," you managed to utter. How would you get yourself out of this one? You didn't want to piss him off, well not again. "I was helping with school cleaning." You didn't mean to lie. If he knew you were hanging out with friends again though, it wouldn't turn out well.

"Anyways, how about I go start on dinner for you and Aunt Lisbeth?" You turned around to head out of the kitchen, until a hand gripped at your wrist. A beer can fell over due to Kenny's sudden action. His speech was slurred, even so you could still hear how agitated he was.

"Now, (Y/N). I think we both know that's not true, where were you? You can tell me."

His grasp on your arm tightened causing you to groan a little in pain. You were honestly terrified, you hated when he'd lash out on you.

"U-Uncle, I was j-just at scho--"

Before you could finish your sentence, he yanked at your arm and threw you towards the wall.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

You groaned in pain from your harsh collison the wall. Kenny walked his way over to and grabbed you by your hair. He was so close, his foul breath nipped at your cheek. You almost retched as beer and tobacco stained breath got at you.

"You worthless shit, you never listen. Your parents are probably happy to be dead, now that they don't have to deal with you." He gripped at your hair and slammed your head to the wall once more, before finally walking back to his seat. "Your parents were weak, and useless. Sorry bastards for leaving me with a annoying, ugly, bitch such as yourself."

Days like these made you wish that you did scream that night years ago. That Jeff could have killed you too. Anything seemed better than this, even death itself.

That night, you cried long and hard. Hating yourself, Jeff, your uncle. This was all Jeff's fault. Out of the 7 billion people in this world, it was your parents he chose to murder. Damn him. Yet, you couldn't help but blame yourself. Maybe if you were stronger, you could've saved them. Your parents could've lived. You were to young to realize at the time though, that you were no match for Jeff.

Although deep down you yourself knew that he was much stronger than you. However that wouldn't keep you from trying.


	4. My Last Chance

Chapter 2-

Miss him? How could you? Jeff turned your body around so you'd faced toward him. He smiled at you wildly, his face full of pure insanity. His grey eyes held an animalistic glare. One of his hands pinned your body against the wall and the other held your chin.

"It's been a long time, (Y/N). Such a shame it took such a long time to find you. But how do you feel about us making up for lost time?" He began to lean in toward you. Was he really trying to kiss you? Did he really think this would make up for your parents murder? That you were even attracted to him? You were disgusted by him (terrified even), you felt nothing but raw hatred him. A smirk flashed onto his face as he was now nose to nose with you.

"I don't think we're quite close enough." He joked. You turned your head away from him, desperately attempting to avoid his kiss. He turned your head back and you spat at him.

"Disgusting bastard!! You fucking killed my parents, how in the hell do you think a kiss would fix that?! Who the hell do you think you are!?!" You yelled.

Jeff wiped away your spit and glared at ypu. His gaze was still crazed, but much more horrifying. His raised his hand and punched you across the face. You fell directly to the ground. In an instant, warm blood started flowing from your nose and lip.

"I don't know who you think you are, (Y/N). But that isn't the game we're playing here, you better listen to me."

You rested your back against the wall and lifted your head to reduce the bleeding. Jeff kneeled down. He brushed his lips across yours and began to kiss you. You didn't fight back this time, fearing what would happen if you rejected him a second time.

He smiled at your expression of confusion and fear. He nipped at your lip, causing you to wince in pain. A few droplets of blood emerged from the wound. You clamped you hands over your mouth and backed away the bloodthirsty male. Jeff furrowed his brows in frustration, you've been running away for the past couple of years. He was getting tired of you, and yet he still wanted you so badly.

"Fine" his wide grin began to cause blood to drip from the corners of his mouth. He licked the blood and gawked at you.

Jeff retrieved a knife from his hoodie and pointed it towards you. "Fine, if you're such a scaredy cat, I'll just cut right to the chase." You stood up and ran away just as you did as a child. Your ran towards the back door, but failed as a knife landed directly in the back of your knee. You yelped in pain as you fell to the ground.

Jeff placed himself over you. He glanced down at you. At your beautiful face and the tears forming in your (E/C) colored eyes. He continued to look down at your body, making you feel uncomfortable. He then lifted your shirt.

He playfully twirled the knife along your stomach, before quickly slicing at your bare flesh. Multiple cuts began oozing blood, Jeff harshly ran his hands along each slice. You began whining, the pain was kicking in. With the damage to your abdomen and leg, you were bound to black out soon. Your vision blurred as the crazed male began to slice down to your thighs. As much as you wanted to move, the pain in your leg had you paralyzed.

Goosebumbs spread across your skin like wild fire as he planted rough kisses down your neck, chest, and trailed off to your shoulder. You bit your lip to keep unwanted sounds from escaping your mouth, also considering the fact that you were completly grossed out. This was harrassment, and you didn't even know a single thing about him. But hope struck at your heart, as you recalled the box cutter you grabbed earlier.

"This is my chance." You thought.

Your mind grew foggy, as you started to lose your train of thought. You swiftly reached for the cutter and kept it hidden as well as you could. The excitement from the idea of catching Jeff caused you to forget the pain. The slight joy and adrenaline had you too pumped to notice. But Jeff grew confused as the noticed the confused look had worn off your face.

"What the hell?! She should be scared, what is she thinking?" He thought.

As you were distracted by the thought of getting pay back, you noticed Jeff staring at you. You were instantly at a loss for words.

"Why aren't you scared? Do you have something planned?" He brought the knife up to your chest. "You know, this won't work if you're keeping secrets. Guess I should take care you now. You're always running from me anyways." Jeff knew that he wouldn't do anything but tease you. However he didn't the fact that you didn't fear him. You didn't know this, to you, this seemed like the end. This was your last chance..

A/N: HA, CLIFF HANGER!!!! Just in the mean time, I've been struggling. Hey, so I'm sorry for another crappy chapter. However I still have exams at the moment, and studying takes up a lot of time ;-; I'm sorry, thanks for the few people that read this. I bet you not many people study, and write at the same time just to update though. As you know I don't own Jeff Creepypastas. I just own the story alone. Credits to the original creators. A special thanks to my co-writer, Ashley. I needed someone who was a native English speaker. And if you think I'm moving a bit fast with my story, don't worry about it! I have a plan, it just has to come together and be interesting. Lol, thank you for reading. Lots of love and byeeee~Ai/Aya


	5. A Love to Kill ForChapter 3: Too Late

Jeff continued staring at you madly, while your throat grew parched. The confidence you had in killing him had dissapeared, and you became the same scared child from that night years ago. Wanting to cry out in vain for your parents. Despite your fears though, you couldn't just let it end this way. Even though Jeff was only joking, you truly believed this was your last chance to avenge your parents.

The same deranged smirk fell back onto Jeff's face, his confidence only grew knowing that you feared him. He began dosing off, imagining all the possibilities he could use his new toys on you. The look of agony on your face, he just wanted to break you.

"Heh.." He released a quiet chuckle to himself.

"(Y/N)...I can't wait to-"

His sentence was suspended by the quick movements of the box cutter. In a flash, the small blade meeting one of his eyes and the next movement to his shin. You quickly pushed the now injured male off of you and ran for the back door. Your own knee injury prevented you from running as fast as you could, but all you knew was to get away.

You headed for the woody area beyond the backyard however, it wasn't long before you heard leaves crackling behind you. Jeff began catching up to you in an instant. Turning back, you noticed his hand covering his eye and a slight limp in his step. You quickened your pace and looked up to the lavender sky noticing that the night was approaching.

"Dammit, I can't keep this up too long." You thought.

The two of you continued your game of tag through the tall oak trees, that is until you ran into two paths. One path leading towards the city park and another going to a street that was downtown. There wasn't much time to decide now. You behind a large rock that was there and attempred to figure out where to go.

"(Y/N)..I'm coming for you.." Jeff's voice was approaching.

Down the street, perhaps you could find people or a place to go inside in request for help. But who would believe an 18 year old who could just be drunk due to underage drinking or just completely insane? Maybe someone would help you though, and call the police. At the park, you may run into a group of people, a ranger, just someone who could help you. As you heard footsteps inch toward you, you sprinted up and ran to the park.

As you were on your way to the park, your heart sunk. The entrance was blockaded by a gate, and a sign that read:

PARK HOURS

SUN TO WED.: 9:00AM-7:30 PM

THURS TO SAT: 9:00AM-11:00PM

FRIDAY CLOSED EARLY FOR STAFF MEETING AT 8:30

You looked down at your watch that read 8:57 and fell onto your knees. At this point, you didn't care about killing Jeff. You had just wanted to get away. A sharp pain came to your neck, and your eyes began drooping. Jeff finished the serum he was injecting into your neck.

"Sshhh.." Jeff whispered. "Go to sleep."

Thanks for reading my new chapter! That's all, I have decided not to finish this story, so bye!! Thanks to everyone who has read this, lots of love~Ai/Ai

Naw, just kidding! Keep reading if you would like to!

Your eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing you saw..Was darkness. It was too dark, everything was pitch black. You attempted to feel around, to look for just something to help you. You heard rattling, you couldn't move. You were bound by metal cuffs on both your arms, and legs. Suddenly, dim rays sunlight began illuminating the room through the windows.

The room was white with peeling paint, it had a dresser with pastel blue vase on it. There was borded windows. The wood that blocked away windows was rotting and had bad water damage. The wood couldn't easily be broken by hand, but with enough force.

You sat up and the bed and tugged on your chains. They were being held by the leg of the bed, and too far for you reach. The wooden boards of the floor began creaking outside of the room, you began shaking in fear at who would be waiting for you. The door knob clinked and turned as if a key were being placed inside, and the door opened. Jeff walked into the room, with a box, but the first thing you saw was him. Of course it was Jeff, but that isn't what you saw. His eye looked completely normal and he was walking perfectly fine. He wasn't hurt at all, but the all happened yesterday, right? How in the hell did he heal so fast?

A/N: Hello! Yes, I did say a week that turned into a month or two..? I apologize for that, but times get rough. And also the writers block ~ I just updated to state that I wilk be finishing the story until the end! Thanks for reading!! I do not own Jeff or Creepypasta, just the story alone!!~Ai/Aya


End file.
